Dark Apprentice
by HunnySnowBunny
Summary: Starts off with a few of Adriana's journal entries. Adriana Bronwyn, a promising potions apprentice with a kind heart, will soon be whisked off to none other than Hogwarts...
1. Disclaimer

I do not own anything the wonderful JKRowling made, including all of her wonderful characters. This is only a fanfiction. I do however own Adriana Bronwyn, Professor Emery, Professor Valentino, and any other characters I invent between now and the end of the story. This is not a real journal, but a story journal.  
  
Jennifer 


	2. Journal Entry 1

Sigh...what a week it's been! Professor Emery has been the most exacting task worker I've ever known. My Assistant Teaching job at Acadia has been a dream.... but there's so much work! I couldn't believe Professor Emery handed me the 9th graders! They do complain too much. "But this potion is too hard!", "Now it's ruined!! I have to start all over again! Miss Bronwyn!!! Do I have too?!?", "Can I use my notes for this potion???". It really starts to get on your nerves! I love going over to Miss Harts 2nd grade class across the yard. The children there seem so wonderful. I know they can be just as horrid...but I don't know. From small children it isn't as bad. They have a better excuse than hormones and laziness. They're just children.  
  
I've been quite busy lately. I teach potions on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. I have so many other duties as well! I help with Professor Smiths Herbology class on Mondays, and a have gardening duties on Saturdays. I have guard duty on Saturday evenings. The older children can be mischievous! Then I have other duties for Professor Emery.  
  
The children have come to think of me as the queen of peppermint. I was able to steam-distill some oil today. I was quite glad of it. I needed some more.too many bellyaches for me. Professor Valentino has one heck of a time in the infirmary. Some of the girls get cramps...or the boys eat too much and get stomachaches. Althea, Professor Valentino, says that I always have peppermint sticks with me too. Heh...I guess I do.  
  
I think I'm going to go to Starbucks today. It's such a nice little bit of muggle marketing. I have to admit...sometimes it's nice to go there.... just read and drink some apple cider, and today I have some free time.  
  
Adriana  
  
A/N: Ohhh myyy.well, it's my first attempt. I need an editor.anyone want to help me out?? If not, don't' worry. I'll try to keep it clean! ^_^  
  
Don't worry.Severus will be stepping in soon. 


	3. Journal Entry 2

Hmmm....I've had quite an interesting afternoon. I'll tell you all about it!  
  
I walked into Starbucks as I usually do, ordered m Caramel Apple Cider, and a blueberry muffin. Then I proceeded to the nearest corner with "Potions: A History of Why and When". I was there for about a good hour before I noticed it. The smell. As a potions apprentice, I can detect certain things. And one of those things...is my innate sense of smell. I could smell asphodel, ginger and celandine. When I looked up I saw the most amazing man. He was tall and foreboding. His eyes seemed to look everywhere and when they met mine, I could feel a shiver run down my back. He was wearing muggle clothing.... but he was definitely not a muggle. His long black hair looked silky, though others may call it oily. He seemed to command the lady behind the counter to get him a cup of coffee with an English accent. His voice was like velvet and silk: just a cold caress. Then he took a seat near me, something that was quite unnerving. I tried very hard to pay attention to my book, but I was finding it quite difficult. I didn't know what to do with myself. I finally got up the nerve, and looked over at him, to find him staring straight into my eyes. I looked down and blushed. I didn't know what to do! Gods! Why me? So I finally left. I gathered my things, and looked up and found he was still staring at me. But then I noticed, it wasn't me he was looking at, but the book in my hands. He looked at it, then quirked an eyebrow at me. I smiled, a goofy grin I'm sure, and practically ran out of there. Wow, how graceful Adriana. I'm sure he'll never forget how beautiful you looked as you practically tripped over yourself trying to get out of the coffee shop.  
  
When I returned to Acadia, I told Professor Emery that I spotted a wizard with an English accent at the coffee shop. He looked at me quizzically, and asked it I was sure. When I nodded, he left the room. So, here I am, chopping up more peppermint to steam-distill a bit more before the week starts. I wonder who he is. I've never seen him at any of the wizarding events here in America. He's definitely British...so maybe he's new in the area. But my father would have owled me...my father woks for the ministry here in the America...and all wizards who come from another country have to check in with his department...sort of like immigration of some sort. Well, no use daydreaming. Back to work.  
  
Adriana  
  
A/N: Whoo would it be?!?! Tehe! I'm updating this also on my ujoural under the username darklace. ^_^ 


End file.
